


Honors

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drawing, Frottage, Holding Hands, Kiss Bruised, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Tickling, Touching, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: His life is picture-perfect, but Pete wants out of it. Wanting out of something others would die to have is so rich-boy cliché that Pete wavers between hating the cliché and hating himself for being the cliché.





	Honors

His life is picture-perfect, but Pete wants out of it. Wanting out of something others would die to have is so rich-boy cliché that Pete wavers between hating the cliché and hating himself for being the cliché. Of course, the latter just makes things worse. It's an endless, vicious cycle that makes Pete feel like he's trapped on the Demon at Great America while everyone smirks at his screaming face. The only time he feels safe is when he's with his band, but he can already tell that's not going to last forever. Eventually he'll do one too many stupid things and they'll give up on him and that will be that. He's convinced himself of this no matter how many times Patrick has assured him with words and gestures that he, at the very least, will always be there. Patrick is still young though and Pete's sure that he'll grow out of needing Pete to be there at all times, just like he'll grow out of wearing that damn hat at all times. 

Despite this churning discontent inside his heart, Pete acts like everything is cool and normal during the day. At night, he skips the parties and sits down to write angst-riddled poetry in a beat-up notebook that has "Honors Chem" written on the front of it. It had once belonged to Patrick, way back in the day, but Pete had stolen it while he was sleeping, had drawn dirty pictures in it and had slipped it back into Patrick's backpack. Upon opening it to study for some exam, Patrick had turned bright red and slammed it shut. Pete tried very hard to hide a grin, but was unsuccessful. Patrick had pushed it across the table with a sigh, "Maybe you want to keep this one?" Pete had shrugged as if he didn't have a clue what Patrick was blushing about and had used the notebook for lyrics and poems about Patrick ever since. He was beginning to run out of room in the notebook though, and he really hated to write over the drawings or Patrick's careful notes on the chemical composition of water, so he had started writing extra small and in the margins. 

Sometimes, he was absolutely amazed that he had so much to say about Patrick. Other times, he was even more amazed that he hadn't said any of it to Patrick yet. Mainly, he knew he was a chicken-shit, especially considering that the drawing that had caused Patrick to slam the notebook shut in the first place was of them kissing. Carefully, Pete traced that drawing with his index finger until his eyes started to get glassy, then he blinked and set the notebook aside. He picked up a pink one with drawings of cartoon characters on it instead and opened it to write poetry that might actually be useful for the band's next album. 

Hours later, he woke up to find his face planted on the notebook, which had a giant slash down the page from his pen. He groaned and lifted his head, blinking against the light streaming in from the window, until it was suddenly blocked out. He blinked again until Patrick came into focus and then proceeded to look for a clock.

"How did you get in here? What time is it?" 

Patrick smiled and shook his head slightly. "Way past time for you to be awake." He glanced at the pile of clothes on the hotel bed. "You should really try using your bed to sleep on sometime, you know?"

"Sleep is for the weak," Pete said with a small grin.

"Yeah," Patrick laughed and then gestured at Pete's chin. "You've got some…"

Pete swiped at his chin. "Drool? Ugh. Gross."

"Definitely."

At that, Pete stuck out his tongue. Patrick just laughed harder until Pete was forced to tackle him onto the clothes-covered bed and tickle his neck. He tried not to think about how he was using any excuse to touch Patrick, because that would just ruin the semi-good mood he found himself in this morning. 

"Dude, dude, morning breath, go away!" Patrick cried out, trying to push Pete off of him when Pete leaned down into his face and grinned.

"What was that?" Pete deliberately breathed harshly on Patrick as he said it.

Patrick covered his mouth and nose, still choking on laughter. "Seriously! You're like killing me."

Pete laughed and hopped off the bed to go brush his teeth. When he returned moments later, Patrick was still lying on the bed, only now, he was reading something. Pete didn't think much of it until he caught a glimpse of the cover; it was the Chemistry notebook. Immediately, Pete flushed with embarrassment as his heart raced faster and faster. He tried to say something, but his mouth was suddenly incredibly dry, so he just stood there at the foot of the bed and watched Patrick's face. 

"Is this, I mean, for real?" Patrick finally asked, just when Pete was sure his heart was going to give out.

"Yeah, umm…"  
"Because it's okay," Patrick finished at the same time.

"It's okay?" Pete repeated numbly.

"Yeah, I kinda knew like already anyway, I think."

"You did?" 

Patrick nodded, set the notebook aside and patted the space on the bed next to him. Cautiously, Pete climbed into bed and settled next to Patrick. He was surprised when Patrick took his hand in his and held it tight. Even though he kind of wanted to, Pete couldn't look away when Patrick stared deep into his eyes. Patrick's were wells of concern with something else lurking deep within. Pete swallowed hard and tried to will himself to calm down.

"When I saw that drawing the first time, I reacted like I did 'cause I, umm, you know…"

Pete nodded slightly, although he wasn't sure that he did know. "Yeah?"

"Had a crush on you but I was so young and you were so cool and…" 

It came out all in one breath, one word practically, until Pete cut it off with a fleeting kiss to Patrick's jaw. Patrick exhaled sharply and then blinked at Pete slowly, almost like he was pleading with his eyes. Pete ran with that guess and kissed Patrick again, this time on the corner of his mouth. Patrick reached up and cupped the back of Pete's head, keeping him in place so that they could brush their lips together. That slight touch of flesh against flesh sent shivers of anticipation down Pete's spine. Their lips met in hunger this time and the kiss felt better than anything; like lightning on a spring day and fireworks at Navy Pier and the glory of sunrise after you've been out all night all at once. Pete's whole body felt like it was on fire, and for once, that was a good feeling. 

He wanted to touch Patrick everywhere, all at once, to make up for lost time and Patrick didn't seem to mind in the slightest. It was every sexy thing Pete had ever written down in that notebook come to life and he wanted to devour the sensations before they drifted away for good. His hands pawed at Patrick's clothes, wanting them off immediately and not caring that he probably seemed clumsy and desperate as buttons went flying. It wasn't until they were naked and pressed hip-to-hip that Pete finally slowed down, his fingers languidly sliding over Patrick's body. He wasn't sure how far he was allowed to go, but it didn't really matter; after all this time, touching Patrick's skin was more than enough. With every caress, Pete murmured everything from dirty talk to praise to parts of his poems in Patrick's ear. Between each set of words, Patrick would moan softly, his fingers clutching at Pete's back. Eventually, those moans turned into words; soft praise and pleading and then finally, "Oh, fuck, Pete," and that was sexier than anything ever. Pete pushed his hips faster against Patrick's, letting their cocks glide together as a string of obscenities flew out of his mouth until Patrick finally grabbed his neck and kissed him hard enough to leave a small bruise at the corner of his mouth, which would cause him to grin when he saw it in the mirror later. 

Patrick came first and the sight of him, mouth open in a groan and back arched, caused Pete's orgasm to hit only moments later. They clutched each other hard, shaking from the force and surprise of it all.

"Pete, it's…"

"Yeah," Pete answered the non-question, knowing Patrick was only making sure that they were still okay as friends.

"Good," Patrick said with a grin before kissing Pete again.


End file.
